


Obi-Wan Kenobi can do THINGS

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clones take care of their generals, Fixing things, I mean, Multi, Obi-Wan can do a lot of stuff, Qui-Gon is not a dick in this fic, Tags of characters will be added, Tea, These are unconnected one shots, and Anakin being a turd, and Clones taking care of Obi because he takes care fo them, and master jedi Obi, and wanted to write wholesome stories with obi and Qui, but we'll also have clones, i got tired, so if you want wholesome here it is, taking care of business, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan can fix a hyperdrive engine.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-6116 | Kix, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 180





	1. Fixing a hyperdrive Engine in one easy step

**Author's Note:**

> I am depressed you guys, and while I love my other fics I just need Obi-Wan being a competent character and sentients taking care of him while he takes care of others. I mean, how is this hard?

This would not be the first - or last - time Obi-Wan finds himself knee deep into the hyperdrive engine, trying to read schematics upside down because someone thought it’d be funny to design the engine backwards. 

This would also not be the first - or last - time that Qui-Gon Jinn would kark off into the forest and leave most of the work to his Padawan. 

Obi-Wan also knew that this would not be the first - or last - time he fantasised about leaving Jinn on the planet and then giving the Council a bad excuse as to why he was Master-less. 

And yet….

The smell of smoke and something almost burning got Obi-Wan out of the engine. He made his way to the hatch opening and found Qui-Gon turning a spit over a fire. 

“Ah, you have surfaced.” he teased. 

“It’s gonna take another day to get it fixed.” Obi-Wan said. 

“The Force is telling me to take the day tomorrow, I found a lovely hot springs not too far from here, we’ll go tomorrow.” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan smiled and sat down near Qui-Gon. The meat happened to be Quale, and there was a pot of hot water to make some tea with herbs Qui-Gon had also found and even without honey it was good. 

And maybe, this would be the first time Obi-Wan realized that Qui-Gon had messed with the hyperdrive, and that he had the missing part - because it was poking out of an inner sleeve pocked - of the large brown robe, and maybe - not for the last time - Obi-Wan glad that his Master had somehow found a way to get a little vacation in before being sent off on another stupid mission. 

His requests for time off never did get approved by the council. Weird. 

  
  



	2. How to Bathe a Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets introduced to water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I didn't think this would happen. But I just wanted to reenact the "noooo" scene from episode 3.

The water splashed into the tub, Obi-Wan sat on the toilet as he added the bubble bath. Anakin was standing in the doorway looking as if his world had collapsed. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. Obi-Wan looked back, so far the boy had only been introduced to the sonic showers on the transport they’d taken from Naboo to Coruscant. But now, he needed a real bath. 

“It’s bath time.” he grinned. Obi-Wan always loved this time of day. Especially after a long mission on a muddy world. Getting a bath and some tea was very relaxing. 

Anakin Skywalker on the other hand had other ideas. 

“Oh, I think I hear mom calling for me…” and with that he ran off. 

Obi-Wan blinked. “It’s just water and soap.” he soothed the air, but he heard the door to their quarters open and shut and knew this was gonna be a long evening. 

&*&*&*&

“Noooooooooo!!!!!” Anakin yelled. Obi-Wan had looked all over the temple for the troublemaker and had finally found him. Hidden away in the extra parts for space ships the Jedi serviced. Of course he’d go there. Never anywhere near a pool of water in the room of a Thousand Fountains. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed as he walked sedately through the temple. Other Knights and Padawan snickered’s as they passed but Anakin really didn’t give kriff what they thought; “it’s just water.” 

“Nooooooooo….” he yelled again. 

Obi-Wan sighed. 

&*&*&*&

“See, it won’t hurt you.” Obi-Wan dipped a hand into the water. “It’s not acid, whoever told you that was just playing a trick on you…” 

“Mom told me that.” Anakin said from his corner. Obi-Wan had the door locked and Anakin didn’t know enough fine Force control to get it undone. 

“Oh…” Obi-Wan thought fast. 

“I know why she told you that.” he said with his face as straight as possible, he would have to sell this one hard. 

“Why?” Anakin asked. 

“Because slaves don’t bathe right?” 

“We do but not with water.” 

“Exactly, she thought that if you ever discovered that you might get into trouble by getting into Wato’s bathtub.” 

“Eeewwww…” Anakin giggled. 

“Right, eeeewww…” Obi-Wan snickered, “but this is a clean bathtub and we have permission to use the water. It’s fine, will you come now?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Alright, get undressed, I’ll leave the door open…” 

Anakin stood and started taking his clothes off. Obi-Wan did as he said and turned his back so the boy could have some privacy. “Since it’s your first bath, make sure to wash your hair, and between your toes and behind your ears.” 

“Why the ears?” 

“Mold.” Obi-Wan shrugged. 

“mOLD!” 

“Yeah, I see a bit even now….” the splashing he heard made him chuckle. 

“Master, where is the soap?” 

Obi-Wan turned back to the bathroom to make sure his young charge had everything he needed. 

These “first times” were going to be numerous. And Obi-Wan looked forwards to all of them. 

  
  



	3. How to have a good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi plans out a good morning during the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya all know this is going to jump all over the place; and my need for Obi-Wan being amazing and doing shit helps my depression out.

_ The lights slowly lit what would otherwise be a dank bedroom; _ The Negotiator was still in transit hyperspace and they had days until they got to their next planet to free of those pesky droids. And that meant that Obi-Wan could have a nice, and very peaceful morning. 

Which he hadn’t had in a very long time. Mornings had always been somewhat chaotic growing up. The Creche liked to room the children together and so you always had someone jumping on your bed to wake you when the sun poked its horribleness through the windows. 

Whoever thought of putting children in a room of windows without blinds was an idiot - Obi-Wan always venerated if anyone ever brought the subject up. 

As a Padawan he was up early, but he had chores to do and a Master to make tea for, and home work and, and, and….the list went on and on. 

When it came to Anakin, the boy was always moving. They were always up early and sometimes Obi-Wan thought about just taking off to some back space planet and walking into the nature of it and never returning. 

These mornings, the calm ones, he had to plan. Which he was good at. He had carved at least two mornings a standard week only to himself. Yes, he still got up early. But that was because meditating was nicer. 

When you’re around a lot of sentients that can’t keep their thoughts or feelings to themselves, it got stressful. Obi-Wan had figured out far earlier in the War that in order to have a nice, peaceful meditation with the Force he needed to do it in the middle of the sleep cycle. 

Which is partly why his sleep is always off from the others but he gets the job done and he doesn’t ignore Cody when he tells him to go sleep. He does. Honest. 

(that is only half a lie, from a certain point of view).

Obi-Wan rubbed at his eyes, and yawned. The lights are a soft glow and he loves it. He slowly gets out of the bunk. It has a mattress he’d somehow stolen from the Temple - Long story, it involved nuts - and pulls his brown outer robe about himself. 

The room is cold. Space is cold and their heater had gone down on this deck. Obi-Wan can see his breathe in the air and he reminds himself to get that stupid thing back online. He never said anything about it to Cody. The man would have every engineer on it. 

Obi-Wan figured he could work on it later, when he was done with his job. His real job. Being cold wasn’t the worst thing ever. Trust him, he would know. 

Next on the list is to make tea. He has a hot plate he uses with a small tea pot that is perfect for the two cups of tea he needs in the morning. A quick shower follows - and yes, the water is cold, so it is very quick.

Obi-Wan whistles as he pours out his tea into a mug, and goes back to the Fresher to trim his beard. He doesn’t like to let it go and this is part of his relaxing morning thank you. 

And then, when he has his second cup of tea, He sits in the middle of the room. A cushion - also from the temple - has been taken from its hiding place and he sits with his legs crossed. Boots off. Wiggling his toes, Obi-Wan clears his mind and emirates himself into the Force. 

&*&*&*&

It’s the relaxing mornings that Cody likes best; because that means Obi-Wan is soft. He dresses entirely in browns and creams, smiles easily and the worried crease upon his brow is gone. 

Cody would die for this man to always have a relaxing morning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. How to take care of your Jedi Master without looking like you're doing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has the most relaxing kidnapping ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are supposed to be relaxing. How much more relaxing can a kidnapping get?

_ I hope Master won’t ground me for this one;  _ Obi-Wan sighed. He really thought this was going a bit too far for the bad guys of the week. They didn’t really need to kidnap him. They didn’t even tie him up, or take his lightsaber. It was as if they thought he’d just sit there and wait for his Master to show up. 

As if that totally wasn’t what he was planning; it’d be hilarious to hear Master Qui-Gon tear into this room like a tornado and literally decimate it. 

Honestly, this was the least stressed he’d felt in a long time. It was hard work being a Padawan, thank you very much, and so Obi-Wan simply picked up a data pad, told someone to open it for him and started reading. 

And it just so happened to be the pad that had their evil plans and embezzlement evidence on. How did this happen to him? He didn’t get a push from the Force to pick this one up, but this was the one he liked out of the whole pile. 

To think that just a look of a thing could get sentients to pick them up….

Yelling from outside brought Obi-Wan’s attention up from what he’d been reading. The men in the room ran around panicking because everyone knew that if you kidnapped a Padawan you had better get rid of their Master. Obviously, these were not the brightest krystals in the saber. 

The door  _ swooshed _ open; and Master Jinn rushed in. He didn’t need his lightsaber for this fight. The men were cowering on the other side of the room begging for mercy. Qui-Gon shut his saber off and put it on his belt. 

“Padawan…” 

“Look, I found the evidence we need to prove the Senator didn’t do anything, it was these guys all along.” Obi-Wan handed the pad over. 

Qui-Gon sighed, but decided that in light of the evidence, he’d save the lecture for later. 

&*&*&*

Obi-Wan sweated profusely, he had escaped the lecture when they got back to the Temple, but he didn’t escape the extra chores or lightsaber form practice. But to be fair, it wasn’t as if he couldn't do them. 

He smiled, and above all, lightsaber practice was his favorite, so he didn’t really understand why Qui-Gon was trying to make it into a punishment. He found one move later that his Master sat huddled on the bench. Fast asleep. 

Obi-Wan smiled as he shut his saber down and walked over. Barefoot, and with many layers lying in a pile on said bench, Obi-Wan got dressed quickly, then softly woke his Master. 

“Let’s go rest, Master, you looked exhausted.” 

“The extra…” 

“You can run me again tomorrow, but today, we’re going to go have a nice, quiet evening.” Obi-Wan, for once, didn’t take no for an answer and helped his Master out of the salle. 

After all, sometimes Padawan’s had to tell their Master what to do. They weren’t always so observant. It is a common trend in the Padawan groups to share tips on how to take care of one’s Master; and to get around some of their orders. 

Obi-Wan was definitely a professional when it came to putting a tired out Master to bed. Thank you very much. 

He also had a sneaking suspicion this would help him with any future Padawan’s he’d have. Hopefully. 

  
  



	5. inadvertently not starting a War and changing a Master's mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has a Vision of Galidraan in front of the Council; admonishing Qui-Gon jinn takes a surprising turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was NOT supposed to happen; but I didn't really have an idea for this, and so this happened. While Obi is not really DOING things, he is helping someone else realize their failings. and I think that's a good thing.

“We need you to go to the Mandalore system…” Mace Windu is saying. Obi-Wan feels something snap in the Force and he gasps. Images pass through his mind’s eye, of himself, his Master and another…

“Vision, yes?” Master Yoda asked; since he was the most powerful in the Force in the room. 

“I think that’d be a terrible thing to do.” Obi-Wan replied. Forgetting himself for the moment but the others let it pass. 

“I know the politics in the Mandalore System, helping anyone against the True Mandalorians will lead to their ruin.” 

“And what of the Vision?” Windu asked. Normally no one but Yoda gave a damn about his visions and he could tell over his training bond with Qui-Gon that the man was not very happy with him. He didn’t do visions or the unifying force. 

“It’s of destruction, and of hunger and failure.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m truly sorry, Masters.” 

“What, you have be sorry for?” Yoda harrumphed. “Master you have liking visions do not?” a roll of his eyes. 

The other council members glanced away out of respect. Lineage drama was not for them. No one had been as strong in visions as Obi-Wan. As a child he had suffered from them on a nightly basis until he was strong enough to control it; through Yoda’s help. 

“Strong the unifying Force is in you.” Yoda pointed a stick at Qui-Gon, “and not see, you do.” he finally accused. 

Obi-Wan grimaced. Not seeing was hardly the problem. It was more of a “visions don’t help anyone” type of situation. And running off on them didn’t help either. Who knew he might be wrong….

“I do not think Young Kenobi is wrong in this area.” Ki mundi Adi said. Dissipating whatever else Master Yoda would have said. “The Manda’lor is adamant that we stay out of their business. Sending this team so soon after a whole sale battle would be asking for trouble.” 

He was talking about Galidraan. They had made a mistake on that one and there wasn’t any going back to fix it. The True Mandalorians did have a lot on their plate but they came out strong as soon as the Jedi figured out they had been played and disengaged from the fighting. 

The Mandalorians called it a victory; and to them it was. From a certain point of view, it was true. And they needed to accept that or become failures of Jedi. 

“I too think that is too much.” another Council member said. Windu sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. 

“Alright, we’ll hold off. Maybe the New Mandalorians aren’t telling us everything we need to know.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“What more, you to say, young one?” Yoda asked. 

“The True Mandalorians are banking on a teenager to lead them to peace, but they’re trying to be pacifists, and they want us to fight their war for them. Honestly, I think we should just let them all figure it out on their own. The True Mandalorians have more clout and blood lines to the Throne of Mandalore and we should probably……” he trailed off yet everyone was listening to him. 

“Let it go. We’re Jedi. Since when did we get involved in War?” 

The Council members gave each other looks and with a great sigh Windu finally announced; “very well, we will turn down the Kryze clan’s request.” 

“And what of the Senate?” Qui-Gon asked. He’d been silent up till now. 

“We’ll just have to tell them where to stick it.” Ki Mundi Adi said, with a little bit of pride in the gumption the young Padawan before them had shown. 

&*&*&*&

“He’s going to be one of our better Jedi” Ki Mundi Adi said to Yoda as they basked in the filtered light of a garden. 

“Proved, has he?” Yoda asked. 

“He had a vision in front of us, controlled it and didn’t panic. I’d say that shows us a lot of how far he has come. It is, though, concerning that Jinn does not help with the Unifying Force.” 

“True, this is.” Yoda hummed. 

“Should we have a word with him?” 

Yoda closed his eyes and reached out to the Force, he felt for his own bond with Jinn….and….”no.” he finally said. 

“Is Young Kenobi handling it?” 

“All Padawan’s their Master Handle.” 

&*&*&*&

“Master, I know that you do not enjoy my visions and I certainly didn’t ask for them. But the least you could do is try to be supportive and I do acknowledge that you didn’t say anything negative about it in front of the Council…” 

“Padawan.” 

“No, these are my visions, and the only person who seems to want to help me is Master Yoda. I do try to stay in the moment, but I’m stronger in the Unifying Force, and I think you’re scared of it.” 

Qui-Gon Jinn blinked at his Padawan; what a silly thought...and yet….it was the truth. He never truly loved Obi-Wan’s powers in the Force. Yet, he was very strong at times. In these Visions especially. Sometimes he could recall a vision and walk through it, find all of the details and change the time line. 

He’d done it once. 

“Padawan, I am sorry.” 

Obi-Wan had stood tall and confident while he lectured his Master, but with those words, he let his shoulders slump and then Qui-Gon was there, hugging him. 

“I am truly sorry that I have pained you so through so little understanding of what you go through.” he said, again and with more of an explanation which Obi-Wan desperately needed. 

“I just…” tears well up and slip down his cheeks; “I just want to please you so much and sometimes I just can’t and it…” 

“It’s alright. I am very pleased with you.” Qui-Gon suddenly felt out of his element. His other two Padawans had never openly cried in front of him. Feemor was easy going for the most part and Xanatos…

And there lies the problem, the Force probed him. After so many years he still wasn’t letting go of those feelings. And he was hiding them from Obi-Wan who rightfully had earned such things as a simple praise, or a hug, or even just comfort after a long training day. 

Obi-Wan was better than Xanatos in so many ways and he always compared the two. But he only remembered Xanatos from before he fell; and sometimes he even put those things onto Obi-Wan. 

Maybe a simple; “ _ i got the highest score in class today. _ ” wasn’t a boast. Maybe it was a legit fact that Obi-Wan had studied hard to get the test and he had truly earned it instead of cheating. 

Qui-Gon held his Padawan close and let the other cry all over his tunic. The Force was right, and he was wrong and very prideful. Much like Xanatos. Giving Obi-Wan to him was for him to learn, not so much for Obi-Wan. 

And he’d been doing it wrong in so many ways. 

“Obi.” 

“Yes,Master?” the other sniffled. 

“I love you very much, and you are a treasure. Never let anyone make you feel differently. I’m going to reevaluate my training for you and we’ll find a different path. I’ll learn of the unifying Force and find a Master strong in it to help you if that’s what you need.” 

Obi-Wan hugged him back, strongly, so far he’d hung limply in his arms. The Force rocked about them.  _ Finally.  _ It said. And Qui-Gon had to agree. 

It had taken him long enough. 

  
  
  



	6. The Medic is always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finally loses an argument and is bad at something.   
> but not too much angst in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno about this one. But I like it.

Obi-Wan waited until the medical tent was empty of previous occupants who could leave on their own without getting yelled at; he didn’t want to take anything away from the Vode. But, the last time he had made a mistake and he had promised Cody - and Rex as extension of Cody - that he’d go the medic if he felt anything was wrong. 

Maybe that blast from the tank was a bit much for him to take care of after the battle; Kix had cursed when Obi-Wan disrobed and got out the big guns when it came to his medical supplies. 

“How the kriff did this happen, General?” he asked. 

Obi-Wan looked away. His skin is somewhat blistered and red and it really looks harrowing now that he saw it in better lighting than his tent had. 

“Shinies had taken cover, but got trapped. I needed to get the tank out of the way.” he merely shrugged. 

“And no one bothered you about this?” Kix scoffed. 

“Its not like we had time. And I was cleaning it up myself but then decided it was too much….”

“And you remembered the lecture you got last time?” Kix put in helpfully. 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan frowned. “Listen, I’m not good at this.” 

“No one is, I have to hunt everyone down half the time.” Kix offered. He cleaned the large wound one section at a time, then applied bacta in the same manner. All in all it took about half an hour to get it seen too. 

“When we get back to the frigate, you’re going into a bacta tank, no compromises.” he shook his finger at Obi-Wan. 

The General in question simply shrugged; “if you can hunt me down.” 

“I’ll have everyone on my side.” Kix warned. Obi-Wan sighed. He had lost this round, damn it. 

“All right.” he agreed. 

But if he thought he’d be out of the med tent with that, he was wrong. Next thing he knew, he was being pushed down on the cot, a scratchy blanket was being put over him and Kix had Cody on the com. 

“The General is on bed rest.” he said. 

Obi-Wan glared. “Excuse you?”

Kix smiled manichally at him; “For the next week.” 

“Understood.” came Cody’s reply. 

Obi-Wan scoffed this time. “I’m fine, really…” 

“Sir, you have a high pain tolerance. It went numb for your hours ago.” Kix said. “You are staying here and I will tie you down to that cot, I’ll use the force suppression cuffs I keep on me just in case.” 

Obi-Wan frowns. Then sighs. He really is a bad loser. 

“Fine.” he agreed, not that he liked it. 

Not that Kix cared. 

  
  



End file.
